


You Give Me Fever

by MissYunie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYunie/pseuds/MissYunie
Summary: After encountering a horde of mischievous Goblins and their Glamhoth master, the reader is hit with a nasty spell and curse that makes her want to behave in the most inappropriate of ways. Hiding her problem from the boys, the reader takes to the woods to take care of her urges when the concerned tactician walks in upon her privacy to see if she's ok. And perhaps, after all, that remedy from earlier didn't work on her like he thought it would...





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alletsiva (Avistella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



> Inspired by the fic "Unbearable" by Alletsiva (Avistella). I loved her story of having Gladio getting hit by a nasty status ailment that made him feel...well...unbearable, and so I was inspired to do my own take on the dreaded ailment. However, in this case, the reader is the one cursed and I decided to change the subject of her "focus" to Ignis. :)
> 
> Again, thank you so much Alletsiva for the inspiration and for giving me permission to borrow your clever idea!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_What a lovely way to burn…_

***********************************

“Well that certainly was a bigger pain in the ass than I thought it would be,” Gladiolus said gruffly as he stretched out his arm and swung his sword up over his shoulder for support.

“Yeah, tell me about it!” Prompto replied, cracking his neck and knuckles. “Now that we know that everyone is ok, can we just hurry it up at this point and get back to camp? I’m starrrrrving.” He sighed deeply, clearly exhausted from the fight that was just battled out and was antsy to relax.

The five of your retinue had just spent nearly half an hour polishing off a horde of Goblins that decided to make its home in an abandoned and rundown garage off the side of the highway near the Nebulawood. A call from Cindy had informed you and your companions that there was a valuable and rare can of car polish that would look pretty spiffy on the Regalia and would enhance its performance and fuel efficiency on the road. After Prompto begged Noctis to obtain it for Cindy (because he never backed down from the opportunity to impress the grease monkey goddess), and knowing simply that he too wouldn’t turn down making his father’s car look extra special, Noctis decided that you and the companions simply had to obtain it.

However, nothing would have prepared you all for the showdown that would take place once you entered the facility. At least twenty goblins had materialized out of the darkest corners of the building, but the first handful of the daemons were no match for your overpowered weapons. However, once you and the boys got a handle on the first of the flock of little monsters, a mysterious Glamhoth appeared and permitted all absolute hell to break loose. While typically the goblins were known for their fidgety movements and their swift swipes of their claws, their Glamhoth leader began casting spells upon his minions that amplified their speed as well as aggression. You recalled Prompto frantically shooting with his handgun, attempting to hit one of his targets and struggling immensely to make a shot as well as hearing Noctis curse under his breath as he was repeatedly knocked flat on his back.

But it was towards the end of the battle when your group had but a small handful of the little daemons left to kill when the Glamhoth spotted you and gazed upon you with the most wicked of grins. He barred his teeth at you and sneered, raised his tiny little fist with a wave of his hand, and flung an orb of greenish light at you that struck you square in your abdomen before you could block the spell. The impact immediately sent you reeling and the only thing that you could recall was hearing your name hollered out in panic. Your vision had begun to blurry and you felt your body start to heat up with such intensity that the touch of your own skin became unbearable to you. _Am…am I dying? What is happening to me_? You remember saying in your own mind as you began to lose control of the muscles in your legs. Before you knew it, you had completely lost all sense of vision and had blacked out.

You didn’t know how much time had passed, but slowly after a while, your eyesight came back into focus, little by little. Your hearing was still muffled, but as more clarity came into your vision, you saw above you that the boys were standing around you in a circle, anxious and vexed expressions upon their faces. It had taken you even longer to realize that Ignis was holding you tightly in his arms, his one arm wrapped around your fragile frame and the other on your shoulder, holding you closely to him. He was studying your face intensely, trying to read your current condition. You felt heat creep up through your face, never having been this close to the tactician before, let alone him showing you this level of concern and fret. _Oh….oh my…_

“Y/N, are you alright?” he said with some apprehensiveness in his voice. He took your hand firmly now, seeming to be panicked. “Can you hear me ok?”

You felt a little bit of silliness creeping across your lips as you smiled. You felt fine…or did you? Something seemed a little bit off. “Y-yeah, I think so,” you said slowly, now becoming overly aware of how Ignis’s hand felt upon yours. “What the hell happened to me though? Why am I on the ground?”

Gladio now knelt down beside him, studying your face as well to judge your words. “We don’t know, Y/N, I’ve seen more than my fair share of daemons before and never have I ever seen a fighter get struck with an ailment that made you act in such a way. Thank Ramuh we got you a remedy before we could see what would have happened to you.”

Your eyes widened a bit as you tried to comprehend Gladio’s words. “What do you mean ‘acting’ in such a way? What was I doing?” You now slowly sat up, and as you did, Ignis slowly released you from up against his frame. He moved away from you slightly to give you room to breathe, but the moment he backed away you immediately wished he didn’t. _No…you felt so nice…_

Prompto now sat down next to you, crossing his legs and resting his face on his chin. “I don’t know if you were necessarily acting a certain way, but you were just…I don’t know. You seemed _entranced_. And you were whimpering. But before we could even get you to respond to us, you had passed out. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen before.”

_Huh…._

Noctis came over and put a gentle hand upon your shoulder. “Well, all that matters is that we all got out alive out of that mess, mostly unscathed,” he finally said. He paused though, looking you over. “You sure you’re ok though, Y/N?”

You looked up at him and nodded slowly. You still felt a little woozy from whatever magic was cast upon you, but from what you could tell, you were able to move your ligaments just fine. You took a deep breath, yet no matter how deeply you breathed in, it felt like you couldn’t get enough oxygen. _Just a side effect, right?_ “Yeah, I think I’m ok. Besides what’s the worst that’s gonna happen to me anyways?”

***********************************

It was later that evening, the moon now casting a lustrous and beautiful light upon the hillsides and the stars were glittering gracefully above the land of Eos. You were grateful that the ride back to the campsite had been but brief, because as you had sat in the backseat between Noctis and Gladio, something certainly did not feel right. While you initially had believed that whatever after effects of the Glamhoth’s spell had dissipated, you could not help but feel unbearably hot within your own skin. Thank goodness that it was dark enough at this time of night to hide the rather deep flush of red that was rushing up through the flesh of your neck and face. A light sheen of sweat had coated your body, and you were grateful that your jacket hid the shininess of your skin. You felt your body trembling insufferably with an anticipation of something that you couldn’t even describe, and you had to do everything in your power to not wring your hands through whatever you could touch inside the Regalia’s interior. But worst of all, nothing was feeling worse at the moment than the painful clenching and pulsing of the muscles located farther and deeper within the depths of your body.

Perhaps painful wasn’t just the right word.

And now, as you found yourself entranced as you sat gazing into the blazing fire of the campsite that gleamed before you, you bit down upon your lip as you realized at just exactly what you were feeling.

_Oh dear gods, I need to have a moment._

“Yo! Eos to Y/N! You hear me?” You snapped out of your daze as your focus crashed back down onto the earth and you looked up to see Prompto waiting for a reply that you were not expecting to give back.

“I’m s-sorry. What?” you muttered in reponse. Now looking down at your lap, you had realized that your leg had been shaking so furiously that your bowl of mother and child rice was slowly spilling onto the ground of the campsite.

“Oh shit!” you said, quickly, grasping onto the bowl before anymore would be lost. _Gods damn it all. What the hell is going on?_ You now felt your thighs pressing tightly together and the walls of your loins compressing as you now resumed your meal, trying your best to savor the scrumptious flavors of Ignis’s cooking. But as the food hit your tongue, the muscles in your throat tightened as you felt yourself fighting back making a sound that was completely inappropriate for dinner time conversation: a moan.

_Damn Ifrit to Hell…_

Noctis looked up from his phone now and looked at your face. “Hey, you sure you’re all right, Y/N? You’re not like yourself. This is your favorite meal and you’ve hardly touched it. Don’t upset Iggy by letting your food go to waste.”

You forced a smile as you tried to control the shaking of your leg, and you let out a ragged laugh. Of all people, Noctis certainly wasn’t the one to tell you that you should be eating, especially considering he was such a picky eater. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just a little jittery is all. Kinda feeling the after effects of almost having a near death experience today.” You tried your best to sound as genuinely cheery as possible, but your nerves were on such high end that you felt you sounded obviously fake.

_Oh I can’t do this anymore…_

Sitting down your plate next to your seat, you hurriedly stood up from your chair and stretched your arms. “I’m just going to go and take a quick walk down to the waterside. I’ll be right back. Just wanna view the beauties of nature on this fine night!” Your words spilled hastily and clumsily out of your mouth as you quickly made your way past the boys when Gladio’s voice stopped you in your place.

“Hey now, you shouldn’t be wandering off on your own, you know,” he said gruffly, starting to sit down his own plate as if he meant to stand up and follow you.

You quickly held up your hand to stop him though. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry Gladdy. I’ll be alright. Besides, it’s not that far of a walk and I’m sure the moon is bright enough to night to ward off any daemons.”

As you turned to continue your walk before Gladio could impede you from adventure, you were once again stopped in place, this time not by words but by a rather warm and leather-glad gloved set of fingers. _Oh no oh no oh no._

“Please, Y/N. Might you let one of us join you? I will gladly accompany you. It concerns me greatly of the idea of you being alone.” You slowly turned around to see Ignis standing before you, holding your hand way too intimately for your liking at this moment. His eyes seemed to dance in the firelight of the campsite and his brows were knit together with concern. Quickly gazing down at his grasp upon your hand, you felt your skin blaze fire as you once again had to hold back a moan.

Once more, the muscles twisted in your loins and you felt your body begin to sweat. _Oh no, I can’t do this._ _Please please please let go of me before I do something I regret.._. Biting your lip you smiled at him, and it took every ounce of your being to speak levelheadedly in response to him. “I’ll be ok, Ignis. Please, I’ll be fine. I just need to clear my head for a moment.” And before you could allow him to respond, you gently pulled away from his hand and swiftly moved away from the camp.

You had never felt your body move so fast in your entire life as you now moved rapidly through the woods, your leather boots slamming into the ground and your breathing ragged and heavy. _Where to go where to go where to go_ , you muttered in your mind. Quickly scanning ahead of you through the thick forest, you saw ahead of you a slight clearing in the woods and a small inlet of a pond that branched off from Astor Slough. Glancing around the area to ensure you were safe, you made your way into the small clearing and found a tree right up against the edge of the water. Breathing heavily, you rammed your back up against its bark and shut your eyes tightly, inhaling as best as you could.

_That damned daemon…_

A few more ragged breaths escaped your lips as you slowly opened up your eyes. You looked down to see that your chest was heaving heavily and that it was once again covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Goosebumps prickled themselves over the flesh of your visible cleavage under your tank top, and it was at this moment that you realized just how overly sensitive your breasts felt. Bringing your hand slowly up to your chest, you slowly caressed the mounds of your own flesh, feeling through the fabric of your shirt and bra that your nipples were hardened to a peak. Your eyes widened. _No, this isn’t normal. It’s hot as Ifrit himself tonight. What the hell…_

Biting down upon your lip once again, you gasped as you became aware of the stance that your body was situated in. Your legs were trembling immeasurably as if fighting back the urge to run at full sprint, and your feet were planted firmly into the ground, shoulder-width apart.

And your other hand? Well, that had somehow subconsciously situated itself up underneath your skirt and was now placed within the confines of your panties that were completely soaked to the bone.

_Holy shit…_

And now, now that you were all alone in the still of the night, your mind was finally able to process just exactly what that demon did to you.

“Oh gods…oh gods….what the hell!” You muttered to yourself, once again biting too harshly down upon your own lip and causing it to bleed. You licked your lips and found that the taste of your own blood did little to help stifle the irrepressible feelings that were coursing through your body. You shut your eyes tightly once again, sighing tiresomely. “Ok…ok…This isn’t so bad, right? I mean…there could be worse effects to a spell, right?” You paused to laugh at yourself. “I mean, yeah….I could have gotten petrified. Or been permanently turned into a toad. Heck, I could have become deaf or even died. So what’s a little bit of horniess?”

As you spoke, a moan escaped your lips as you found your fingers moving delicately on their own over the bud of your nether parts. As you began to touch yourself, a slight wave of relief washed over you. You hadn’t realized that you had been coping with the painful desire to touch yourself for a good two hours now, and you sighed a heavy sigh of relief as some of your sexual tension eased itself from your body. But, as you began to move your fingers more feverishly over the bud to your entrance, a wave of panic rushed over you. Just…exactly how long was this “curse” going to last? A few hours? Days? Weeks? Was this a permanent delicious hell that you were now expected to bear the rest of your life? Your mind began to race as you played your situation over in your mind. If you continued to feel this way any longer than necessary, there was absolutely no way possible that you could head back to the camp and act normal around the boys. You were suffering as much as it was at the moment, and how utterly embarrassing would it be to tell everyone just exactly what was happening to you?

You gritted your teeth now as you shut your eyes and began to exert more pressure upon your clit, your fingers moving faster now. No…they’d understand, wouldn’t they? Or would they laugh at you? How could you continue to serve Noctis as a member of the Crownsguard, knowing that you had to admit to something so personal on a sexual level?

You realized how loudly you were moaning now, your left hand grasping your own breast more firmly and harshly as your head was thrown back up against the tree you were leaning against. But GODS did this feel amazing at the moment, and quite frankly you were going to have to wait to worry about your concerns. Your eyes were shut tightly as you listened intently to the sound of your essence sloshing around your nimble fingers, and with a few more frantic digs into your clit, you gasped and cried out loudly, an intense, white-hot orgasm coursing through your loins and sending your vision spinning. Your walls pulsated madly and you ground your feet starkly into the ground. Breathing deeply now after a few moments of reprieve, you slowly opened your eyes and let your sight become clear once more.

“Shiva’s grace, that was intense.” Your own voice didn’t even sound human at the moment, your lust apparent in the syllables you spoke to yourself. Slowly pulling your hand out of your panties and smoothing out your skirt that had ridden itself up around your hips, you grimaced slightly at how incredibly wet your hand was from your essence. Subconsciously you breathed in your own scent and you felt your nostrils flare at the smell of your own arousal. “Oh gods, how am I going to go back to the camp now?” You felt how flushed your face was, partially to your release and the other at your own embarrassment. There was no way that the boys wouldn’t be able to pick up on the scent. Perhaps you could wash your hands off in the lake and that would help? You bit down on your lip again, fighting back another sinful moan. _Wait….what’s going on_? Out of nowhere, another surge of heat coursed its way through your shuddering body and goosebumps began to flare up over your sensitive flesh. Your face was once again hot all over and you felt your ears burning. Your legs began to shake once again as the muscles of your core began to twist and tighten on their own, and bracing yourself up against the tree behind you felt that you were going to orgasm once again without even touching yourself. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to fight back the urge to once again touch yourself.

“Oh gods, not again! Seriously? What the hell am I going to do?”

Before you could even answer your own question, you heard the gentle crack of a branch and you whipped your eyes up to scan the edge of the woods before you.

“Y/N?”

_Oh no…oh gods no….not now…_

And now, stepping into the clearing of the slough, with all of the grace and dignity in the world, was no one other than Ignis himself.

For what felt like you had been repressing for months and months upon end, you had been harboring feelings for Ignis since the very moment you met him. While you valued every aspect of your job in having the honor to protect the prince of Insomnia and your dear friend, you could never have believed your luck in knowing that you would have the blessing of working with his trusted advisor as well. Before being rewarded the position as a member of one of Noctis’s royal retainers, you had heard nothing but the highest praise for the tactician and how well he served the prince. The day you met him, Ignis had lived up to be everything that you expected him to be and more. As those months passed on, that admiration and respect for Iggy turned into a little something more for you; yet, knowing how taciturn and attentive Ignis was to his duties of protecting Noct, you knew that your feelings could never be acted upon and that you would have to live with the pain of knowing that your relationship with Ignis could only remain in a business-like manner…

That’s what you painfully believed, but you had always _wished_ for more.

But now, at this very moment, you felt your mouth drop open as he slowly made your way closer to him, and your repressed feelings for the man started to flare up within you in the form of arousal. Your thoughts began to twist and revolve within your brain as you watched his figure approach you. Your heart started slamming painfully in your chest, the sight of him before you making your mouth go dry. You did everything in your power to prevent an immodest moan escape your lips as you scanned his figure up and down. While Ignis always preferred the formalities of wearing his full Crownsgaurd attire, at this point in the evening he had removed his jacket and had left it at camp. Now, he only wore that sinfully tailored coeurl-printed button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show off lithe and toned forearms and the top button undone (most likely due to the heat of the night) which revealed wayyyyy too much of his beautifully-crafted collar bone. His stride was filled with purpose, but as you soon quickly snapped out of your stare, you saw the visage of concern plastered across his face as he was now nearing you way too quickly for your liking. It was also at this moment that you realized that he had been speaking to you this entire time.

_Gods please…please don’t let me say something I will regret…._

“Y/N, are you alright? I’ve been looking for you for a good 15 minutes now. You’ve had me worried.” When he was about almost twenty feet away from you you quickly held up your hand to stop him from approaching. He halted in his place, tilting his head to the side and his brows sewn together with confusion. “Y/N?”

You immediately realized just how bizarre this had to have seemed to him. Attempting to let your shoulders relax, you quickly lowered your hand and tried to cover up your strange behavior with a laugh. “Gosh, I’m sorry Ignis! I’m…I’m fine… You just startled me is all. I was enjoying the night light so much that I thought you were a demon approaching and I…I…I put my hand up to draw my blade.” _Yeah….that totally sounds like it makes any sense what so ever…_

You noticed a little of the tension loosen in Ignis’s shoulder’s as he crossed him arms and looked upon you. He sighed deeply, and the sound of his breath escaping those beautiful lips was enough to make you want to whimper in response.

“You truly had all of us worried, myself especially. Although the others may not have been as perceptive earlier today, something within my intuition told me that your condition from earlier needed to be of more concern. I was starting to worry that perhaps something terrible may have become of you, and thus I couldn’t just sit back at camp any longer waiting for you to return.”

 _He…he was that worried about me?_ You squirmed a little bit as he spoke, and you felt your arousal at his words begin to tingle throughout your limbs. You forced your best smile back at him as you kicked at a stray stone on the ground. “I’m perfectly fine, Ignis. I really am. But I really appreciate you coming to check on me.” _No…I’m not fine_. _And you standing here looking at me is going to be the death of me._

A gentle smile placed itself across Ignis’s lips. “Good. I’m most pleased to hear that. Now, not that I don’t think you can manage yourself on your own, but why don’t we make our way back to camp? I concocted a sweet for dessert that I am sure that you will certainly enjoy indulging upon.”

As he spoke, he had taken a few steps closer to you, and instinctually, you took a few steps back. Ignis stopped in place and once again titled his head as he looked at you. “Y/N? What’s the matter?”

Thank god your hand was dry of your essence by now, otherwise the ringing of your hands would have made the most awkward sound. You bit your lip as your fought back another moan that tried to escape your lips, and you felt your thighs squashing themselves together as you tried to speak. “I-It’s nothing Ignis. I’m totally fine!!” Your voice sounded way too high for your liking, and if you didn’t come up with something more clever to say to him, you knew you were in trouble.

Ignis uncrossed his arms now at this point and took one more step closer to you, but out of instinct you stepped back quickly like prey being stalked by its predator. Your eyes suddenly became wide as you realized that your back was now plastered up again the tree in which you touched yourself, and now you felt that unless you ran into the slough itself, there simply was no place for you to hide.

Ignis truly appeared to be concerned. “Y/N, you’re really frightening me. Why do keep backing away from me? What’s the matter?”

 _Oh please don’t make me say it. Oh gods, please don’t make me say it_. Your lip began to tremble as your burning arousal began to course through your body, and it was all you could do to prevent tears from forming in the corner of your eyes. Your desire for the man standing before you was beyond painful now, but what else were you to do? “I…I…It’s nothing. It’s nothing at all, Ignis,” you said quickly and almost breathlessly. Without even realizing, you found that both of your hands were placed on either side of your frame upon the tree, and the way that your back was slouched almost signified a stance of submission. _Gods please, have mercy on me…_

Taking one more step closer to you, Ignis seemed to be at his wit’s end of his concern. He lifted a hand to reach out to you but found himself stopping himself, his hand now hovering slightly at his hips. “Please, Y/N, let me help you. Tell me what’s wrong.”

A whimper escaped your lip as you looked at his hand and then gazed into his eyes. “You…you won’t want me to tell you. You’re not going to want to hear it.”

Bewilderment now plastered itself across the handsome features of Ignis’s face. He crossed his arms again, shaking his head slightly. “Y/N, please know that you can trust me to tell me anything. I won’t judge. And if it’s of important matter I want to make sure that you’re ok. Please. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

You fought back another moan, your legs now trembling heavily. Ignis seemed to take notice of this. “Y/N?”

“Oh gods, Ignis, please don’t make me say it. Please….” Your breath was now husky and your chest began to heave. “I…I…. Please….”

“Y/N…” Taking one more step closer to you, Ignis looked intently upon your features as he appeared to resolutely once and for all get you to admit to whatever it was you were hiding. But as Ignis took a deep breath and inhaled deeply, he paused his words as a realization of something came across his face. His eyes widened a little bit and his mouth opened slightly, his nostrils flaring.

_Oh Gods….my scent. He smells my scent._

A tear now slipped its way down the side of your cheek as you could no longer fight back your desires any longer. Words began to spill out of your mouth and you just didn’t care anymore. “Ignis….I….oh gosh. I don’t know how to say this. N-No. I’m not alright. I don’t know what the heck happened to me earlier, but when that daemon hit me with that spell, it did something to me. And it’s unbearable. I’ve been trying to hide it from you guys from the last few hours, but I couldn’t manage it anymore.” A gentle moan escaped your lips as you continued to speak. “My…my body….it’s on fire…like a fever. My skin is flushed and I can’t stop sweating. My heart keeps racing and I’m trembling and I’m…I’m…oh gosh. My body…” Your hands were now upon your hips, gripping them tightly to help you control yourself. “It…” You shut your eyes tightly, too embarrassed to look him in the face as you spoke these next few damning words. “I’m for lack of better words in absolute heat and I’m fighting the worst case of arousal of my entire life.”

You stopped your barrage of words and felt your chest rising and falling as if you were ready to burst out of your own flesh. You fought back tears with your eyes shut tight as the muscles of your core tightened and you felt the walls of your heat once again become slick and wet from arousal.

“I….I see…”

You opened your eyes now to see Ignis now a few feet closer to you, his gaze upon you soft and filled with sympathy but also…amusement? Your brain wracked itself to try to comprehend his expression, but now with him moving slightly closer to you you began to feel the intense heat radiating off of his form in your direction. It was all you could do to not whimper out loud at the intense vibrations of warmth that cursed through you nerves. You shifted your feet anxiously and waited in the uncomfortable silence as he looked at you.

Ignis gazed upon you as he slowly began to remove the gloves from his hands and tuck them into his back pockets. Your jaw clenched tightly at the motion, your eyes now moving down to stare upon his bare hands. “I’ve…heard of these types of daemon curses before back in the young days of my studies at the Citadel. However, I feigned ignorance in believing that such things could exist. Such a folly to me of sorts. The stuff of myth, one could say. This information seemed a little bit too silly to be considered truthful. But…seeing you standing here before me in such distress, I now know for certain that what I learned back then was actually truth. In fact, your symptoms and behavior match the textbook definition of the malady perfectly.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but before your brain could process your own words, you felt your body now gently pushed up against the tree, Ignis’s body now pressed warmly against yours, his hands placed over yours on your hips and his mouth pressed gently to your forehead.

_W…what…?_

Heart surged painfully through your body as the wiring of your brain tried to comprehend what was happening now. _No….what is he doing? Doesn’t he understand what’s going to happen? Oh, Y/N, be a good girl…fight the urges_ ….Now that his intensely warm framed was engulfing yours, you had to do everything in your power to fight back the desire to just pounce upon your prey and take him with all that might that you have been constraining for the last few hours.

“Ignis, please! You don’t know what you’re doing! If you don’t move away I’m going to –“

“I’m sorry,” Ignis’s voice spoke softly, stopping you in mid-sentence, and the gentleness of his voice pulled you away from your carnal and fearful thoughts momentarily. He placed a chaste kiss upon your forehead, and you pulled back your face from his to look up into his eyes imploringly. You could swoon as you looked into his face, a small smile upon his lips and his eyes sparkling with a notion that you just couldn’t seem to read. He continued to speak. “I am sorry that you have been suffering from this…fever…would you have it. And I am sorry that you felt too distressed to tell anyone about your condition. Had I known or been more aware of this sooner, this would have been resolved. And so….” He paused his words for a moment, now moving his right bare hand up to touch the side of your face (and you could just melt at that touch alone), “I feel that it’s now time we do something about this…pain…so that you are not suffering any longer. That is, of course, if you consent to the help.”

Your eyes widened at this. You tried to take a step back from him to get space to breathe and comprehend your thoughts, but you had remembered that your body was pressed firmly in place against the tree behind you.

“I-Ignis, don’t you understand? If you’re saying what I think you’re saying then that means…I…I can’t control myself. I’m going…”

He cut you off gently, pressing his forehead to yours. “I’m well aware, Y/N. It’s alright.” He pulled his face back from yours to scan your face and look deeply into your eyes. At this point in time, you didn’t even realize it, but you had your hands laced through the front belt loops of his pants and you had been fighting against every bit of your desire to not rip off his belt and shred his pants to tatters. Your chest was rising heavily as he continued to speak. “I will not be content until I know that you are alright. You shall not suffer any longer. And if I recall correctly from my studies about this malady, there is only… _one_ proper remedy to secure its cure…”

Your eyes widened and your pupils dilated as a deep moan escaped your lips. Your face was closer to his now and your hands were now tightly grasping onto the fabric of his shirt. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Ignis. _Ignis Scientia_ of _ALL_ people was opening himself up to your desires? The man you’ve fallen for after these many months? Heat surged painfully through your core at the very thought of this, and mustering up the strength to form syllables, you breathed heavily as you attempted to emit your words. “Are…are you sure?” you asked him, your voice quiet and hoarse.

“Yes…” he answered huskily.

And that was all the permission you needed to pursue your prey as you grabbed the back of Ignis’s head and placed your lips forcefully upon his, your teeth crashing against his as you kissed him with the most passion you’ve felt in your entire life. Ignis’s head initially snapped back with surprise, but the strength of your grip was enough to keep him firmly in place and kissing him hard with desperate lips. A deep moan escaped his lips and you never believed that you would hear this man utter such a primal sound from his mouth. _My gods is he an amazing kisser_. Ignis’s lips met yours with equal passion, and soon your other hand made its way to the waistband of his pants and tugged harshly, forcing his hips up against yours. Your eyes snapped openly widely as you felt a pressure poking your stomach starkly, soon coming to realize that this was Ignis’s hardening length inside the depth of his pants. You moaned loudly in response to this realization, intense excitement washing over you upon the realization that Ignis too was sharing your desirous feelings.

You broke the kiss, pulling back to look up at Ignis who was panting with as much fervor as you were, and you realized that his hands were gripping your hips firmly, almost digging into your sensitive and burning flesh. You placed both of your hands on the sides of his face and looked deeply into his eyes, your body shaking and trembling with anticipation and excitement.

“Oh Astrals, how badly I haven’t wanted you…” you admitted now openly with heated words.

Ignis’s face flushed deeply, but before he could respond, you brought your lips crashing back down upon his and began kissing him with the most passion you could think possibly. Holding onto his face, firmly, you used your hips to help rotate yours and his body, and it was now Ignis who was pressed up against the tree, legs spread slightly and bent and moaning at your aggressiveness. You pushed your hips firmly into his and began to trace your hands down his face, to his neck and upon his chest. Your hands trembling, you began to shakily unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing a line of toned and lithe chest. How badly you just wanted to tear his shirt apart in one swift motion, but you certainly didn’t need the boys back at camp wondering what happened to Ignis’s clothes. Your loins tightened at the sight of his lean and muscular torso, and breaking the kiss, you grazed your teeth down the side of his neck and placed your lips upon his right collar bone, biting down hard. Ignis gasped loudly as you reveled in the taste and scent of his skin.

“Oh Ignis…” you murmured huskily. You trailed your hands down his chest and over his stomach, moaning at the feel of the crevices of muscle of his abdomen. You kissed and sucked upon his chest as you found your hands now working frantically to undo the buckle of his belt. Ignis took note of you struggling as he too was panting loudly and he worked his own hands over the metal and leather, swiftly undoing his belt buckle for you. His hands now went back to your hips as you yanked at the button of his pants and deftly pulled down the zipper of his leather garments. Ignis loudly sigh a sigh of relief, clearly glad to be relieved of the pressure that was building in his loins from the course of your touches. Pulling back your lips from his chest now, you licked your lips as you gazed up into Ignis’s eyes, reached down into his now exposed briefs, and pulled out his length.

_Oh…Oh my….he is beautiful…_

Your heart started slamming madly in your chest as your hands grasped at his hard and velvety length. Your mouth watered at the feel of his girthy manhood in your hand and you looked deeply into Ignis’s stunning eyes, your mouth parted and breathing heavily and your pupils blown and eyes lidded as you began to pump your hand up and down his shaft. A guttural moan escaped Ignis’s mouth as your hand moved nimbly over his length. His hands were now pressed firmly into the tree behind him, almost surprised at the level of pleasure that he was receiving right now. His weighty breathing spurred you on as you began to move your hand faster and faster over his length. A series of desperate moans escaped your lips as you continued your motions, wanting so badly to see him release himself all over your hand. You bit down upon your lip, continuing your strokes, but quickly you were stopped with Ignis’s hand covering up your own, your eyes snapping up to look at his face. His mouth was hanging open and his face was flushed deep red as he tried to catch his breath.

“A-As much as I am loving every moment of this attention, my dear, I’m afraid I won’t last much longer if you keep up your ministrations,” he said, his words raspy in his throat. Now, grabbing onto your shoulders, he maneuvered you so that it was you once again pressed up against the tree, and your eyes widened. “And thus, I think it is my turn now to help you with what I intended to do in the first place.”

You gasped at his words as he now pushed into you firmly, him now being the aggressor and kissing you with eagerness. Taking his one hand he lifted up your right leg to wrap slightly around his waist. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back to look at you, his one hand now pushing up your skirt around your waist and his other placing itself over the entrance to your groin. “If I am going too fast or am hurting you, please tell me,” he said gruffly.

Before you could respond, you felt his finger expertly pull aside the fabric of your panties and begin to dance itself over your slick and slippery bud. A loud yelp escaped your lips as you closed your eyes and threw your head back to rest upon the tree. Your hands made their way onto Ignis’s shoulders, and had his shirt not still been on, you were sure your nails would be leaving marks upon his chest. As a series of moans began to escape your lips, Ignis continued his motions more quickly now, his finger swirling with grace and pressing firmly onto your clit.

“Oh gods, Ignis, yes,” you moaned loudly now, opening up your eyes and locking gazes with Ignis. His face was flushed deeply and his eyes hazy as you looked upon you deeply, desire more apparent and obvious on his face as he let all reservations go. Stopping his motions with his hand now, he bent down to kiss you zealously, nibbling gently at your lip and grazing his tongue over your lips. A moan escaped his lips and he shut his eyes with pleasure, and although you couldn’t see it from this angle, you could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against the underside of your thigh. Your walls clenched tightly at the thought of its proximity to your entrance. “Oh Ignis…oh yes….” You moaned against his lips, grasping onto him tightly.

He now pulled back from your lips, and without any notice, he slowly inserted one of his fingers inside of you, causing you to shriek at the sudden intrusion of being stretched by deft and nimble fingers. “Oh gods, yes!” you cried as he slowly began to pump his digit inside of you, and it was all you could do to rip at his lips with your teeth as you began kissing Ignis once again. A skilled multitasker, somehow Ignis was able to maintain perfect and fluid motions with his hand as his lips danced vehemently yet gracefully upon your own, and both of your moans were more apparent than ether.

And soon enough, you felt the tell-tale signs. Pulling back from each other’s lips, you locked eyes with Ignis once again, your body raging with fire within and your breathing hitching as he played with your clit and allowed his finger to keep moving inside of you. “M-more,” you whimpered hoarsely. “A-Almost there…” Your words trailed off, and before you could even continue your thoughts, your walls began to pulse madly within and white-hot pleasure coursed through your body, your peak rolling over you. You threw back your head and cried out piercingly, yelling Ignis’s name upon your lips as he held you tightly, and after moments passed, you felt your body coming back to you as your head exhaustedly fell upon his chest. Ignis gently lowered your leg and held you close, his breathing somehow equally as heavy as yours.

Now, slowly gathering yourself, you lifted your eyes to look into Ignis’s face. You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could form words, your muscles in your loans began to clench and you felt like your skin was on fire once more. “Ah!” You whimpered, pulling back from Ignis’s embrace. _Shit….no…oh my gods_ …Somehow even after experiencing another orgasm, your arousal did not terminate. “But I’m still…” Your hands were now once again grasping the belt loops of his pants, refraining harshly from just grabbing his still exposed and hardened cock and going to town on it.

Ignis was somehow very quick upon your uptake and confusion. He cleared his throat before he spoke, blushing deeply in the process. “You see, Y/N, part of the nature of this Glamhoth curse is that it requires a little bit more than just _your_ release.” He paused, seeming a little bit nervous and anxious to continue, worried about how you would say. “It requires, well…actual union between the cursed and a mate. Copulation, or mating, if you will. And the release of _both_ partners…”

Your eyes widened at his words and you quickly crashed your lips upon Ignis’s once again. A moan escaped his as you yanked his body as close to yours as possible, your body raging with the most intense provocation possible. You broke the kiss, panting frantically. “Ignis, oh gods, please, take me. Take me hard and let me take you. I’m begging you!” Your words were frenetic and shameless. Your legs were quaking harshly now as you turned yourself around and planted both of your hands upon the tree, spreading your legs wide at shoulder-width apart. You whipped your head around to look him lustfully, your eyes heavily lidden and your stance signifying complete submission to his passion. You had completely given in to the whims of your curse and threw all reservations to the wind. Your words harshly tumbled out of your mouth as your chest began to heave deeply once more. “I’m begging you. Take me. Please fuck me hard and do it now. I can’t hold on anymore…”

Ignis’s face flushed deeply as his cock twitched at your words, but this appeared to be all the consent that he needed in order to keep helping you. His eyes darkened deeply, and now grasping your hips firmly with one hand and taking his member in the other, he pressed the head of his shaft to your entrance and swirled it around to coat himself with the essence of your sopping and drenched entrance. Ignis seemed to gather himself and breathed harshly as he spoke. “Are you ready then?” he said to you in response, his intoxicating words laced with intense arousal.

“Yes….oh _gods_ yes…”

And in one swift motion, Ignis was inside of you, his shaft sheathed completely in the depths of your hot walls as he began take you from behind at a heated pace. You screamed out his name as your nails began to scrape down the bark of the tree, and you gritted your teeth as he started to hit you in all the right places. “Oh Astrals, Ignis, yes! Please don’t hold back,” you whimpered.

At your words, his nails began to dig deep into the flesh of your hips, and you hissed in utter pain and pleasure as he quickened his pace, his member slamming into you relentlessly. Screams and moans escaped your mouth as you threw back your head, and as Ignis continued to pound into you, you felt one of his hands leave your side and snake its way up underneath your shirt and bra and over your breast. You cried out loudly at the sensation of his hand gracefully grabbing at your breast and nipple, and you bucked your ass back onto his cock, encouraging him to move harder and faster.

Ignis grunted and groaned at you from behind and you thought you would have died and gone to the heavens of the Astrals to be able to enjoy such sinfully delightful sounds coming from his mouth. You turned your head around as you whimpered and moaned to see his face and chest flushed and covered in sweat and his eyes shut tightly, seeming to revel in the intense pleasure you were both experiencing. Sensing your gaze upon him, Ignis opened his eyes slowly, his striking green eyes locking onto your eyes. “Darling, you are exquisite,” he said breathlessly.

Your loins twisted, clenched, and pulsated at his words, and before you could prepare for it, you felt another crushing orgasm course through your body, your walls throbbing around him. You whimpered and cried, tears streaming down your eyes, your brain still not comprehending just how intense this pleasure was that you were feeling. As your body slowly came back to earth and your breathing became more level, you moved yourself away from Ignis, him groaning at the loss of your presence on his shaft. Turning around and grabbing him by his shirt, you pulled him down to the ground and pushed him onto his back upon the grassy earth. Your lust more apparent than ever now, you maneuvered yourself over his hips and straddled him, your entrance grinding against his cock. You felt more animalistic than ever now as you looked deeply into his eyes with a smirk upon your face.

“You are so amazing, Iggy…” you cooed at him, your one hand placed firmly upon his bare chest and the other wrapped around the base of his shaft as you slowly lowered yourself upon him. Ignis groaned loudly in response and gripped firmly at your hips as you now began to move your hips in a grinding motion. Starting out slowly, you rocked your hips back and forth upon his shaft, getting lost in the feel of the incredible depths that he was hitting inside of you. You whimpered loudly as you brought both of your hands up to your breasts and squeezed them through the fabric of your shirt. Ignis moaned in reply at the sight of watching you touch yourself, and in response he dug his hands more firmly into your hips and began to buck up harshly into you, causing your body to jolt upwards and a shriek escaped your mouth. “Oh fuck yes!” you cried as he continued his unforgiving motions, and it was all you could to throw your head back in ecstasy as he thrust harshly into you from below. As your motions continued, your bodies seemed to synchronize as he began to pump into you at a more feverish pace from below, your breasts bouncing in response and the air filled with the moans and cries of your love making.

These delightful sensations continued to go on for what felt like a delightful eternity when Ignis grunted with what seemed to be frustration. Looking down at him with concern, you opened your mouth to speak when you suddenly felt your body being flipped around so that your back was now upon the earth below him. Your eyes widened at Ignis’s quick movement and he immediately began to frantically pull at your shirt. Understanding his intentions, you lifted your arms and he yanked up your shirt over your arms and tossed it carelessly to the ground, his eyes scanning the mounds of your breasts under your bra. He sat back on his own knees and now finally disregarded his shirt, then worked quickly to remove the remainder of his pants and briefs. Your eyes widened at the sight before you, now in complete and utter awe at the sight of seeing Ignis completely naked for the first time.

“Gods, you are beautiful,” you murmured, and yanking at his neck, you brought him back down to you, kissing him with passion, bucking your hips up at him in response. Ignis grunted in frustration once more, looping his finger around your panties and dexterously yanking them down from your hips and tossing them to the side, and you wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively. You removed your mouth from his, your hands now touching every bit of his exposed chest and arms and your lips moving to kiss passionately at the side of his neck. “Ignis, please take me,” you whimpered with lust.

Ignis brought his lips down upon your neck, kissing passionately at the tender flesh and then sinking down his teeth, emitting a harsh cry of pain and pleasure from your lips. Lining up his shaft to your entrance, he threw all gentleness to the side as he entered you in one swift motion, now mercilessly pumping his hard cock into the deeps of your core. He continued to bite relentlessly at your neck and he nipped and sucked on your ear lobe as he thrust into you. You screamed and mewled out his name in intense pleasure as you now experienced the most intense sexual feelings of your entire life. He grunted and groaned your name in response, his forehead now resting upon yours and his eyes shut tight as he continued to make love to you, his hips thrusting hard against you and causing your back to scrape harshly against the ground.

_Oh what a lovely way to burn…_

And this passion, this intensity seemed to go for what felt likes hours, your cries and moans of ecstasy filling the night air and rolling across the waters of the Astor Slough. And soon enough, you started to notice that Ignis’s pace became more frantic and his breathing more ragged, heavy, and broken, and you knew at this moment that Ignis was on the edge of reaching his peak. Wrapping your arms around his neck tightly and the pressure of your thighs around his waist more powerful now, you lifted up your lips and kissed intensely on the sensitive skin of his ear. A deep groan escaped your lip as he pumped into you, and your brain scrambling and your heart racing, you spoke to him words that never in a million years did you think you would have ever admitted to him, words, that you couldn’t control yourself from refraining from him any longer.

“I-Ignis, I love you…”

You bite down gently upon his ear, and with a loud groan, it was these words that seemed to trigger his peak, his hips bucking erratically into you, and in response, your walls began to crash around his member in unison with his orgasm. You buried your head into his chest as you felt wave after wave of hot cum filling you up from inside, and the intense and painful sensations of lust and stimulation that had been plaguing you for the last few hours slowly started to subside from within your core. As you both rid out the remainder of your climaxes, you slowly felt yourself calming and your nerves relaxing, and with one last single thrust, Ignis’s heated and sweat-sheened body collapsed upon yours and held you tightly.

The chirps of the insects, the croaks of the Astor frogs, and the coos of the night fowls filled the air as you two lay entwined within each other’s embrace, your breathing heavy and now relaxed. Your eyes were shut tightly as your mind slowly began to process everything that had just happened. Yes, it felt that your body was fine. No more urges. No more heat flashes. No more painful contractions of your walls causing you twinge with lust. Yes, it had seemed that your curse had finally passed. But as your brain began to fully rationalize what you had just experienced and more particularly, what you had just _said_ , waves of panic began to wash over you. _Did I….did I really say…what I think I said?_

You slowly opened your eyes and bit down upon your lip as you pulled back to look at the face that was starting down at you. Ignis had a gentle smile upon his lips and he removed his hand from your waist, bringing it up the side of your face to caress your cheek. You were now trembling in his embrace as he finally broke the silence and spoke to you.

“Are…are you alright?” he asked gently, his voice laced with concern.

You nodded slowly, moving your hands and placing them upon his chest. “Y-yeah, I’m ok…” you murmured, smiling back at him. However, you tried your best to prevent your body from quivering in his grasp. Did he hear what you said? Was he choosing to not acknowledge and ignore it? You took a deep breath and you continued. “But I suppose equally important, what about you? Are you ok?”

Ignis shifted over your frame, but you noticed that he made no notion to remove his frame from your body. Instead, he pushed his glasses more firmly back onto his face (gods only know how they managed to stay on his face during your intense session) and now placed his hand gently upon the curvature of where your neck met your collarbone. You flushed deeply at this touch.

“Quite indeed,” he said with hushed words. He paused for a moment. “And perhaps I could say more than fine…Based on your behavior I’m assuming that we can both safely say your ailment has passed…”

You nodded in response and closed your eyes and sighed. “Yes. Thank the gods yes. I don’t know if I could convey just awful that was, Iggy, feeling that way all afternoon. Feeling it in more than one way too…” Your words trailed off as you got lost in thought, afraid of the potential awkward turn that this conversation could go at any moment. _It meant nothing_ , you thought to yourself. _He only did what he had to do, and now things will return to the way they were and we’ll all resume our duties and…_

“Perhaps though….” Ignis began, and his words pulled you away from your negative thoughts. He paused once again, and you now opened your eyes to see him gazing down upon you, a look in his eyes that you couldn’t just quite comprehend. “Perhaps though,” he repeated, “that despite your anguish and suffering, I would like to believe that for myself, I learned something very important today.”

Your brows knitting together as you tried to understand him, you felt your eyes go wide as he placed a sweet and tender kiss upon your forehead and then the tip of your noes. He now looked deeply and tenderly at you. “Ignis, what…” you began, but he hushed you again, repeating his action. Embracing you more tightly now, he continued his words.

“I shall freely admit more than anyone that I am a bit perhaps…too uptight. Noct and the boys are always constantly barraging me with the words of needing to…’chill out’…as they say, and that I need to start doing a little more living for myself. While Noctis is in my charge and it is my responsibility to attend to him and see him back to the throne, I must remind myself that before I can truly take care of those around me, I need to ensure kindness to myself. And that, above all else, includes embracing opportunities when the time presents them.”

Your eyes widened at his words, your brain reeling at what he meant. “I-Ignis, what are you saying?” You said quietly, you heart hammering within your chest.

Ignis now shifted above you, his frame pressed more firmly against yours as he cupped your head from behind with his hand and pulled you closer to his face. “I too have a little bit of an admission, Y/N. And please don’t think that I didn’t hear you before. Because I too as well, love you in return. And despite this being an unconventional way of revealing my sentiments to you, perhaps your misfortune today was the only driving factor in granting myself the courage to tell you that I feel the same.”

A sob escaped your lips as you placed your hands on either sides of his face and pulled him in towards you to kiss him. Ignis’s lips met yours with a passion of love and intensity, and now locked in each other’s embrace once again, all of your fears and worries subsided as a new kind of fever would begin raging in your pair of hearts…

 


End file.
